Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an image capturing device that captures a video image of pupillary reflexes of an eye. The imaged pupillary reflexes include a pupillary light reflex (PLR), and a pupillary reflex dilation (PRD). Curves corresponding to the PLR and PRD are parametrized such that various dimensions of the reflexes can be determined. Moreover, relationships amongst the various dimensions are used to characterize and measure a particular condition or drug effect. The image-capturing device integrates a neuro-stimulator, and is able to produce the PRD, which can be used for analgesic monitoring and pain characterization.
Description of Related Art
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Healthcare providers are frequently faced with the problem of diagnosing and treating patients suffering from varying levels of pain. The appropriate assessment of a patient's pain is a prerequisite to successful diagnosis and treatment of the pain. However, healthcare providers often have difficulty in making such assessments due to patients' inability to accurately describe the pain that they are experiencing. Those difficulties sometimes result in ineffective, inadequate, and/or excessive treatments.
Traditionally, healthcare providers have used various apparatus/methods for subjectively, qualitatively, and/or semi-quantitatively measuring the amount and/or intensity of pain that a patient is suffering. The predominant apparatus/methods that have been used are categorical pain descriptors. Other methods that are typically used include pain tolerance threshold (PTT) and pain perception threshold (PPT).
A primary requirement for the success of such methods is that they rely on a patient's verbal response to indicate the level of pain. Thus, such methods cannot be used in patients who cannot convey the intensity or location of their pain to a physician or practitioner (e.g., patient's unable to comprehend their pain or a physician's queries, “non-verbal” patients or otherwise verbally or cognitively challenged patients, patients with developmental disabilities, etc.).
Accordingly, there is a requirement for an apparatus and method for objectively and quantitatively assessing and characterizing pain in all types of patients.